Waiting Is The Hardest Part
by mickys411
Summary: An accident while on the job, causing Peter to need a double organ transplant. It's up to the other ghostbusters in hopes to save his life
1. Chapter 1

The last few moths had been quite the busiest of times for the ghostbusters.  
Not only were they on the job chasing after capturing ghosts, but now two of them had babies to take care of and the other two had weddings to plan.  
Still though, despite all the craziness, things couldn't have been better for the team.  
Winston was getting ready to marry the love of his life and Ray was as well to the woman of his dreams.  
Meanwhile, Peter couldn't stop gushing on and on about Dana, Oscar (his big guy) and the twins Peter Jr.(his mini-me) and (his princess) Tabitha or Tabby for short and Egon who had always been a workaholic, now looked forward to returning to the firehouse and spending his downtime with Jeanie and Lila, his 'baby girl' as he called her.  
In fact, the two ghostbusters kept pictures of their families in their flightsuits and kept them close to their hearts.  
Of course, Ray and Winston gently poked fun at them, for becoming big 'softies' when it came to the babies, but Peter and Egon simply told them to wait till they have kids of their own.

On this evening, it was business as usual, as the ghostbusters were on assignment at a local sulfer factory not to far from the pier.  
The team searched around the factory for the ghost or ghosts to capture.  
"Any sign of ectoplasma activity?" Ray asked.  
"While we don't have any sightings, the readings are still on a high level," Egon answered, as he waved his PKE meter.  
"Fellas, I'm not sure if it's the factory it's self or the fact there maybe ghosts, but whatever it is, there's a terrible smell here," Winston pointed out.  
"I think it's all the chemicals used in cleaning and filtering the glass," Ray concluded.  
" While I love my kids, it smells just as bad the diaper genie at my place," said Peter.  
"I think you're over exaggerating Venkman," said Egon.  
"Easy for you to say Spengler.  
You've only got one kid, I've got now got three under the age of 2 not even."  
"Shh!  
Quiet, I think I heard something," said Winston.  
Just then, a total of six class 5 roaming vapors appeared before the ghostbusters.  
"After them!" Ray shouted.  
And with that, the team took off.

While the spirits moved quick, the ghostbusters were just as fast, as they were able to catch nearly all the ghosts within minutes of getting spotted.  
"Five down, and one to go," said Ray.  
"Well, wherever that ghost what, it must be in a good hiding spot, cuz I don't see it," said Winston.  
Just then, the ghoul appeared before them.  
"After it!" said Egon, as he and the rest of the ghostbusters took off.  
The team was finally able to corner the spirit, which was floating above a vat of a clear liquid that appeared to be water.  
"I think I know how to get a better shot of that little bugger," said Peter, as he climbed up the ladder that was connected to the vat.  
"Be careful Venkman," Egon warned.  
Peter carefully made his way up the ladder and stood on the platform, as he aimed his proton wand at the spirit.  
"Fire!" Egon called out, as he and the rest of the ghostbusters shot out their beams.  
However, while trying to get a better shot at the ghost, Peter lost his footing, slipped and fell into the vat of liquid.  
"Guys! Help!" he shouted.  
Peter was not that great of a swimmer to being with, and having the pack on him didn't help his situation much either.  
And though the ghost flew away, the focus was now on Peter.  
"We gotta get Peter out of there before he drowns!" spoke Ray, as he jumped onto the ladder, but not before he took off the proton pack.  
Once he made it to the platform, Ray called to his fellow ghostbuster, "Peter, grab my arm!"  
"Watch it Ray, we don't want you falling in there as well," Winston warned.  
Peter was able to grab a hold of Ray's forearm.  
"I got him!" Ray called out, as he moved closer to the ladder, in order to pull Peter to safety.  
Once he made it to the platform, Peter coughed up liquid, looked up at Ray, and said, "Thanks Ray."  
"Anything for a friend," said Ray, as he and Peter got off the ladder carefully.  
"You OK Peter?" Winston asked.  
"A little dizzy, but I'm fine," Peter answered.  
"Next time, try to be more carefully Peter.  
It's not worth risky your safety for a job," said Egon.  
"Says the same guy who told us to cross the streams, even though he warned us not to."  
"Say, do you two think you can argue about this later?  
The ghost has returned!" Winston pointed out.

Once again, the team cornered the spirit and fired their proton beams.  
Unfortuntly for Peter, the fall into the vat of water got the batteries of his proton pack went, causing it to stop working.  
He was put in charge of opening the trap, and closing it once the ghost flew in.  
"We got them all," said Ray.  
He and the rest of the team to notice of Peter's actions, as he looked as though he was about to fall over.  
As Ray and Egon held him up, Winston as, "Peter, are you alright?"  
"I think the dizziness is increasing," Peter answered.  
"Let's get Peter back to his place," Ray suggested, reffering to the house Peter and Dana moved into recently.  
Egon removed Peter's pack, in order to keep his balance steady, which helped a bit.  
Winston told the factory manager that they'll send a bill for capturing the ghosts, as he Ray and Egon helped Peter to the car.  
Peter still had the dizziness over him, as Ecto1 pulled up in front of his house. 


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was helped up the doorway of his place, where Dana had greeted him and the rest of the team, as Ray called her to let her know they were dropping Peter off due to an accident.  
"Peter, what happened?" asked a nervous Dana.  
"I slipped into a vat of water at that sulfer factory," Peter answered.  
"We think he's pretty shaken up by it," Ray answered.  
"Yeah, I think a hot shower and a good night's sleep should do the trick."  
"Are you sure you're OK Venkman," asked Egon.  
"I'll be fine after some sleep," Peter answered.  
"Ok then.  
You get your rest Peter," said Winston, as he patted Peter on the shoulder.  
"And no more crazy stunts," Ray added.  
"You heard him,  
Besides you don't want to give the kids any ideas," said Dana, reffering to their nearly 4 month old twins and her son his step-son Oscar.  
"Don't worry, I've learned my lesson," said Peter.  
"I'm glad to hear that."  
"See you in the morning Pete," said Ray, as he and the rest of the ghostbusters left, and she thanked them for helping Peter.

As the team piled back into Ecto1, they headed for the firehouse.  
"I don't know about you two, but I'm gonna take Peter's words and jump into a hot shower as well," said Ray, in the back seat.  
"You've got that right.  
My flightsuit reaks from that factory  
It's going to take about 5 cycles in the washer to get it clean," Winston added, from the front passenger side.  
"Forget washing the suits, we'll have to burn them, due to the ectoplasma residue," pointed out Egon from the driver's seat.  
"I just hope Peter's OK.  
This job really wiped him out tonight," said Ray.  
At that moment, the car pulled into the firehouse.  
The now three member team was greeted by Jeanie, who was catching up on her paper work from being out on maternity leave, as Lila sat in her swing.  
"We're back," Winston called out as he got out of the car, and unloaded the equipment along with Ray, while Egon went to empty the trap in the containment unit in the basement.  
"How did it go? asked Jeanie, who took Lila out of her swing gave her a kiss on the forehead and said, "Come on sweetpea, let's go greet Daddy and your 'uncles'."  
"Well, Peter did have a little accident on the job?" Ray answered.  
"What happened?  
Is he OK?"  
"He fell into a vat of what we think was water, and nearly drowned."  
"It's a good thing his pack was off, or it would had been more serious," Egon pointed out, as he joined the others, when he came back up.  
He then turned his attention to Jeanie and Lila with a smile and asked, "And how are my two favorite girls been?"  
Jeanie made a face and said, "Don't you even think about kissing me or Lila until you take a shower.  
No offense, but you guys smell like Lila's last diaper change."  
Even the baby made a face herself.  
Ray, Egon and Winston agreed and went upstairs to get cleaned up.  
After the guys got cleaned and dressed, Jeanie and Egon fed Lila, then the four sat down to dinner that Winston prepared, as it was his night to cook, followed by playing with Lila, along with calling Dana to get an update on Peter, who was out like a light.  
Ray and Winston watched a game on TV, while Egon and Jeanie put Lila to bed.  
A few hours later, everyone decided to call it a night as well.

Later on around 1 o'clock in the morning, the phone rang, waking up the entire firehouse, including Lila out of a deep sleep, as she let out a cry.  
"I'll get it," Ray called out.  
Jeanie was about to get out of bed, when Egon said before giving his wife a kiss, "I got this."  
Although Egon wanted to give Jeanie to rest, he secretly wanted to check on Lila, as an excuse to be with his daughter, as he could never get enough time with her.  
Egon climbed out of bed, placed on his glasses, went to Lila's crib, picked her up and began to cradle her.  
"Shhh, it's OK baby girl, you're fine.  
Sorry that the phone woke you up," he said, giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead.  
As Egon lightly rocked her in his arms and softly hummed to her, Lila's cries quieted down to a cooing noise.  
"There we go.  
All better now," said Egon, with a smile as his face.  
No matter how tired he was, or how lousy his day was, looking at his daughter's face always made him happy and forget about his worries.  
He then gently placed Lila back into the crib.  
"Pleasant dreams sweet baby girl," Egon whispered.  
Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
The noise caused Lila to stir a bit, but was able to fall back to sleep, as Egon lightly touched her face with his fingertips.  
"Come in," Jeanie spoke in a soft voice, not wanting to wake the baby again.  
The door opened slowly and Ray entered the room.  
"Sorry if the phone woke up Lila," he said.  
"Not to worry, I got her to go back to sleep," said Egon.  
"Who was that on the phone?  
Do you guys have a job?" Jeanie asked.  
"No that was Dana, she wants us to meet her at the hospital," Ray answered.  
"Which one?" asked Egon.  
"Langston Memorial."  
"Oh my god!"  
Is she OK?  
Is it Oscar or one of the twins, or both of them?" asked Jeanie.  
"Actually, it's Peter," Ray answered.  
Egon, Ray and Winston quickly got changed into jeans and T-shirts from their pajamas, and raced downstairs, as they all climbed into Ecto1.  
Since it was too late at night to call for a babysitter, Jeanie stayed at the firehouse with Lila.  
After giving her a kiss good-bye and before the car pulled out, Egon said to Jeanie, "I'll call you and let you know what's going."  
And with that, Ray drove Ecto1 to night hospital, in the very dark of night.


	3. Chapter 3

All during the ride to the hospital, Peter was clearly on the minds of Ray, Egon and Winston.  
They knew the job earlier had wiped Peter out, by they had trouble understanding how he could had gotten so sick.  
When Ecto1 arrived at the hospital, Winston parked the car, and the three ghostbusters entered the building.  
"Excuse me miss, Winston said to the admitting nurse, Can you tell us where we can find Dr. Peter Venkman?"  
The nurse, who looked to be a woman in her mid 40's, looked over some sheets of paper on her desk and answered, "Dr. Venkman was brought here about close to an hour ago, he maybe having some testing done.  
In the meanwhile, why don't you take a seat?  
I'll call you if there's any updates."  
"Thank you," Egon spoke, as he and the rest of the ghostbusters sat down.  
Just then, they heard a person called out to them.  
"Fellas, thank god you're here," said the voice which was feminine sounding.  
The team looked up to see Dana before them.  
The ghostbusters got up from their chairs and rushed to Dana's side.  
"We got here as soon as you called," said Ray, as he, Winston and Egon each took a turn giving Dana a hug to console her.  
"Jeanie and I couldn't get a sitter for Lila, otherwise she would have come," said Egon.  
"That's OK, my folks are with the kids," said Dana, reffering to her parents who came in to give Peter and Dana a hand with Oscar and the twins.  
"How is Peter?"  
And what happened to him?"asked Winston.  
"He woke up around 11:30, shaking and vomiting.  
I checked his temperature and saw his fever was 104 degrees.  
So I brought him to hospital and he's been in the ER getting one test after another done.  
I don't know what's wrong with him."  
Dana's eyes began to water up.  
Ray placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry Dana.  
Peter's going to be fine."  
"It sounds like he might have a touch of the flu," Egon suggested.  
"Or it could be food poisoning, don't forget he did have chili dogs earlier today."  
"Good point."  
"Doesn't sound like food poisoning.  
I had chili dogs with Peter as well, I should be feeling sick to but I'm not," said Ray.

At that moment, a gentleman in his early 50's approached Dana and the ghostbusters.  
"Mrs. Venkman, said the doctor, I'm Doctor Theodore Goldman.  
I'm handling your husband's case.  
"Thank you doctor, said Dana, who then indicated the ghostbusters and said, These are Peter's co-workers and friends Doctors Raymond Stantz and Egon Spengler and Winston Zeddmore."  
As the team exchanged hands shakes with the doctor Ray asked, "How is Peter doing?"  
Dr. Goldman looked at a chart and answered, "It's not the flu nor food poisoning.  
But we did find a lot of harmful substances in Dr. Venkman's blood, urine and other test results.  
Now I understand Dr. Venkman's occupation is a ghostbuster?"  
"Yes, he is and so are we."  
"As for the explanation for the chemicals in his system, we had a job at a sulfer factory earlier in the evening and Dr. Venkman fell into a vat of liquid of what he as well as the rest of us thought was water," Egon explained.  
"Well, whatever was in that vat, he must had swallowed the liquid when he fell in," Winston pointed out.  
"How harmful are the chemicals?" asked Ray.  
"I'm afraid to admit this, but Dr. Venkman has developed double organ failure in both of his kidneys," the doctor answered.  
"Oh god no!" Dana cried as she burst into tears.  
"According to the tests results, Peter's left kidney has borderline 50% function, while his right one is at 60%."  
The ghostbuster just stood in complete shock with not a word to say as the doctor went on talking.  
"We have him on a dyalisis machine to keep him stable, but the numbers will decrease within time," Dr. Goldman concluded.  
"Doctor, Peter and I have been married not even a year.  
We have almost three month old twins and he just adopted my son.  
Is there anything that can help him?" Dana wept.  
"He'll have to be on dyalisis about twice a day, and I've already put him on a list for a organ transplant,  
At this point, it's best to get in touch with Dr. Venkman's family to let them know and hopefully he can get a transplant sooner from a family member," Dr. Goldman answered.  
"Dr. Goldman, Peter's parents are both deacesed and he's an only child," said Winston.  
"We are his family," said Dana as she chocked back more tears.  
"Wait a minute doctor, what if we can donate?" asked Ray.  
"Yes, is there any possibility we can be the donor for Peter?" asked Egon.  
"I know it maybe a slim chance, but I would do anything for my husband," said Dana.  
"That will help very much.  
Tomorrow morning, the four of you will have lab work done to see if there is a match," said Dr. Goldman.  
"Thank you doctor.  
By the way, where's Peter?" Ray asked.  
"He's resting now in the transplant unit.  
Mrs. Venkman, I'll take you up to see him.  
In the meanwhile, the rest of you can go home.  
I'll call you if there's any change in Dr. Venkman," said Dr. Goldman.  
The ghostbusters thanked the doctor for all his help, and told Dana that they would see her in the morning before leaving the hospital.  
As they drove back to the firehouse, each one of them felt more worried for Peter than they did earlier.

When the three ghostbusters arrived back, although it was after 4:30 in the morning, neither Ray, Egon, nor Winston were able to sleep, despite the fact how tired they felt.  
Ray and Winston went into the lounge area and turned on the TV, hoping it would make them sleepy, and kept the volume down not to wake Jeanie and the baby.  
Meanwhile, Egon went over paperwork in his lab, until about 6 am when Lila woke up and he turned his attention to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Taking care of his daughter, gave a distraction to Egon not to worry for a brief time, as he changed Lila and was feeding her a bottle, when Jeanie woke up.  
"Hey good morning," she said, getting out of bed.  
"Morning," said Egon, looking up at her.  
After they kissed each other, Jeanie kissed Lila's forehead and said, "Good morning sweetheart.  
I see you woke Daddy up."  
"Actually, I never went back to sleep after Ray, Winston, and I came back from the hospital, and neither did they," said Egon, who then placed a cloth on his shoulder and softly padded Lila's back for her to burp.  
"What time did you guys come back?"  
"Around 4:30 am.  
"What's the news about Peter?"  
Egon let out a sigh as he gingerly wiped Lila's face after she burped and answered, "He's gone into organ failure from swallowing some liquid chemicals on the job yesterday and he needs to have a double kidney transplant."  
"Oh my god! gasped Jeanie, How's Dana holding up?"  
"She's very distraut by what's going on.  
Ray, Winston and I are going back to the hospital to check to see if any of us are suited for donating one of our kidneys to Peter."  
"Egon, what you and the guys are doing is the most generous, heartfelt thing anyone has ever done."  
"Jeanie, I know Venkman and I don't see eye to eye most of the time, but before you and Lila, he and Ray were the only family I had.  
"I'll come with you and the guys for support.  
Plus I can keep Dana company as well."  
"She's planning on getting tested as well."  
"I'll get Lila ready."  
While Jeanie got Lila's diaper bag set, Egon found Ray and Winston, who had fallen asleep on the couch with the TV on.  
"Gentlemen," he called to them.  
Ray and Winston woke up at the sound at Egon's voice.  
"I'm awake," said a sleepy Ray.  
"What time is it?" asked Winston.  
"A quarter to 7am," Egon answered as he looked at his watch.  
"Man, we must had dozed off on the couch."  
"We have to get ready to head back to the hospital," said Ray.  
"Jeanie and Lila are coming with us if that's OK," said Egon.  
"That's fine," said Winston.  
Ray, Winston and Egon quickly cleaned themselves up, changed their clothes and headed to the hospital with Jeanie and Lila going along.

When the five arrived at the hospital, Ray, Egon and Winston checked in for their lab work appointments.  
As they waited, the three ghostbusters, Jeanie and Lila were approached by Dana's parents, who had the twins and Oscar in tow.  
"Ghostbusters, it's great to see you again," said Alice.  
"We can't thank you enough for being here for Dana and Peter," Ward added.  
"He's our family and so is Dana," said Ray.  
"Papa's sick," said Oscar.  
"Don't worry buddy, he's going to get better," said Winston, who knelt down to the toddler's height.  
"Is Dana with Peter?" asked Jeanie.  
"She will be soon," Ward answered.  
"Right now, she's having lab work done to see if she can give her kidney to Peter," Alice added.  
Just then, Dana appeared.  
Her eyes were puffy from all the crying she has been doing and her one shirt sleeve was rolled up to reveal a bandage from where she had blood work done.  
"Hi everyone, she said.  
"Morning Dana.  
How are you holding up?" asked Jeanie, who got up to give Dana a hug.  
Dana hugged Jeanie back and answered, "Trying to stay as sane as I can for the sake of Peter and the kids.  
"Sorry I couldn't be here last night, but we couldn't get a sitter for Lila."  
"That's OK, I understand, and thank you for coming today."  
Just then, a nurse appeared.  
"Raymond Stantz, Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddmore.  
Please follow me," she said.  
The three ghostbusters left and headed for the lab.

While they waited for the guys to return, Dana and Jeanie chatted.  
To keep Dana from getting upset about Peter's situation, the subject was about the kids.  
When Dana excused herself to use the restroom, Jeanie made a quick call to Grace and Jenny to let them know what was going on.  
Jenny would meet them at the hospital this afternoon, as would Grace after she picks up her niece and nephew from school, since they had a half day.  
Dana returned to Jeanie, her parents and the kids, as the three ghostbusters did at the same time.  
Like Dana, they each had a sleeve rolled up with a bandage on their arms from where they had blood taken.  
"How did it go?" Jeanie asked.  
"Not bad," Winston answered.  
"We should get the results in about another hour or so," Egon added.  
"We actually met Dr. Katzenberg in the hallway and told him what happened.  
He's going to check on Peter now, as well as get all our test results," said Ray, reffering to the doctor who treated the ghostbusters on numerous occasions for illnesses and injuries.  
"I also called Grace and Jenny, they're coming by this afternoon," said Jeanie.  
A few moments later, the same nurse appeared telling everyone they could visit Peter.  
When Dana asked of how Peter's condition was, the nurse looked over at a chart, and told her that Peter's kidney function was the same as it was a few hours ago, which was not at all good news to the three ghostbusters as they learned that the numbers had decreased since they left the hospital.  
Jeanie told Egon to go ahead with Dana, Winston and Ray, and she would give Ward and Alice a hand keeping an eye on the babies.  
Meanwhile, as the three ghostbusters and Dana headed for Peter's room, they all hoped to have those test results of theirs, in hope of getting a miracle.


	5. Chapter 5

When Ray, Egon, Winston and Dana arrived at Peter's room, the nurse gave them all mask to wear, so that Peter would not catch any germs.  
She also told them that because of the shape Peter was in, he could only handle small visits at a time.  
The nurse opened the door, and the ghostbusters and Dana entered the room.  
They found Peter, lying on a bed, hooked up to machines, including the dyalisis, and tubes up his nose.  
He looked weak and his skin colored had changed to a nearly yellowish tone.  
Despite feeling overwhelmed with emotions, Dana held it together.  
She touched Peter's arm and spoke, "Peter, wake up.  
You have company."  
Peter stirred a bit before he opened his eyes and saw who was there.  
"Hey everyone," he said in a weak voice.  
"How are you doing buddy?" Ray asked.  
"Tired, sick, other than that I'm fine," Peter answered.  
"At least you've got you sense of humor," said Winston.  
"What's with the masks, are you all becoming surgeons?" Peter asked.  
"For protection of you not catching any of our germs," Egon answered.  
"I see.  
Peter looked up at Dana and said, "I miss you and the kids.  
I wish I can see them."  
"I know Peter, but we can't risk any health issues," said Dana, as she held his hand.  
"I heard the doctor put me on a transplant list last night.  
I don't know if I can handle waiting long."  
"You may not have to," Ray spoke.  
"What do you mean?" Peter asked.  
"The four of us got tested to see if we were a match," Egon answered.  
"What, you would give me one of your kidneys?"  
Peter was starting to get emotional.  
"You didn't have to do it," he said sounded chocked up.  
"We wanted to," said Winston.  
"Peter, you're family to us, and families would do anything when one member needs help," said Ray.  
"With the four of us, there's a slight chance one of us can be the match," said Egon.  
"We know you need both kidneys replaced, but if one of ours can safe your life," Winston added.  
"Peter, in our vows in sickness and in health.  
And I vow to be here for you," said Dana, as she squeezed her husband's hand.  
"Thank you everyone  
This means so much to me and I can't thank you enough," wept Peter, as tears fell from his eyes, which he cleared away.

Just then, Dr. Katzenberg entered the room.  
"Hi everyone, said the doctor, I got the results back and I have some bad news, but good news to."  
The ghostbusters and Dana told the doctor to tell them what he had to say.  
Dr. Katzenberg began to speak.  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Venkman, but you are not a match.  
Nor is Dr. Spengler, and even if you were a match Dr. Stantz, you still would be able to donate due to your health issues in the past.  
However, according to Mr. Zeddmore's results, he is the perfect match."  
Everyone was shocked by the news.  
"Doctor, does this mean I can donate to Peter?" asked Winston.  
"Yes, that is if you still want to," said Dr. Katzenberg.  
"I want to."  
Tears of relief and joy fell from Dana's eyes.  
"At least we have one chance," she said.  
Dana wanted to kiss Peter, but couldn't due to germs, so she blew him one, as he was getting tired.  
Everyone then left the room to left Peter get sleep.  
The four headed back to the waiting room area to tell the Barretts and Jeanie the good news.

When they arrived, the three ghostbusters and Dana spotted Jenny and Grace, Christopher and Jessica sitting with Jeanie and Dana's parents.  
"Jenny, you're here," said Ray, as he gave a hug to his fiancé as did Winston, who hugged his soon-to-be bride Grace and asked, "When did you two get here?"  
"Jeanie called us, when you went to visit Peter," Grace answered.  
"We wanted to come for support," Jenny answered.  
"Hi Winston Hi Ray Hi Egon," said Jessica.  
"Hi Winston Hi Ray, Hi Egon," said Christopher.  
"Hey you two," said Winston, as he hugged his soon-to-be niece and nephew.  
"How's Peter doing?" asked Christopher.  
"We made him some get well cards last night," Jessica.  
The kids showed off their cards for Peter.  
"Great job you two.  
Peter's taking a nap now, but when he wakes up, I will give them to him," Winston promised  
"Well, we do have a bit of good news," said Ray.  
"What is it?" asked Jeanie.  
"I'm a match.  
Which means I can donate a kidney to Peter," said Winston.  
"That's wonderful," said Alice.  
"Peter has a chance," Ward added.  
"He still needs another kidney," Egon reminded.  
"That's why we're here to," said Jenny.  
"We want to get tested to see if any of us are a match," Grace added.  
Ray and Winston were touched by the gesture.  
Just then, the same nurse from earlier appeared.  
"Ms. Moran, Ms. Carmine, and Mrs. Spengler.  
Follow me," said the nurse.  
Egon's eyes widen hearing the nurse call for Jeanie.  
"Jeanie, you're checking to?" he asked.  
"Yes, I know Peter and I had always butt heads with each other, but we're family.  
And besides, if it wasn't for him, we never would have met," said Jeanie.  
"This really means a lot to me girls.  
Thank you," said Dana, who gave a hug to Jenny, Jeanie and Grace.  
"It means a lot to us to," said Ray, as he kissed Jenny.  
"Let's hope for the best," said Winston, as he kissed Grace.  
"There's still a chance," said Egon as he kissed Jeanie, who then gave Lila a kiss and said to the baby, "You be good for Daddy."  
Jeanie, Jenny and Grace followed the nurse to the lab.

As they waited, Ray and Winston told the Barretts that they would keep and eye on the kids, while they went to get coffee in the cafeteria.  
Also at that moment, Lila began to whimper.  
"What's the matter baby girl?" Egon asked Lila, as he picked her up out the stroller.  
Her back felt wet.  
"Excuse me a minute," said Egon, as he took the diaper bag and headed into the men's room but exited seconds later.  
"What's wrong?" Ray asked.  
"I have to change Lila, but there's no table in the men's room, so I have to change her in the car.  
If that's OK?" asked Egon.  
"Not a problem," said Winston.  
"I have changing pads to but down to get the car clean."  
"That's fine," said Ray.  
Egon then stepped outside to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Once he arrived at the car, Egon opened the backseat door, placed several changing pads onto the seats and placed Lila, who whimper's grew a bit louder.  
"It's OK Lila, I'm going to clean you up now," said Egon as he undid and took off the baby's onesie outfit as the backside was completely wet.  
He removed the soiled diaper and placed it into a plastic bag, then cleaned up and powered Lila, before putting a fresh diaper on her.  
After getting her dressed in a new change of clothes, Egon tickled Lila under her chin, along with her stomach, which also included a tummy kiss, causing the baby to giggle.  
Hearing his daughter's laughter put a smile onto Egon's face forgetting about his problems, even for a few moments.  
"There we go, that's my sweet baby girl.  
You're happy now," said Egon as he picked up Lila from the changing pads, kissed her forehead, and nuzzled his nose with hers causing Lila to giggle again.  
While he always appeared serious in front of his team members and on the job, with Lila however, Egon let out a softer and playful side that only his daughter was allow to see.  
Before he walked back into the hospital, Egon threw away the changing pads, along with the bag containing the wet diaper and used wipes.

Jeanie had returned to the waiting area, along with Grace, Jenny, who had their sleeves rolled up to with bandages, and the Barretts.  
"When did you get back?" Egon asked.  
A few minutes, said Jeanie, who looked over at Lila and said, "Sweetheart you look so cute."  
"Lila needed to be changed and I put clean clothes on her as well."  
"When will you be getting the results?" Ray asked.  
"Hopefully soon," Jenny answered.  
"I hope for Peter's sake we have another match," Grace added.  
"I hate to say this but, what happened earlier with me was pure luck," said Winston.  
"I hate to say this as well, but I agree with Winston.  
The chances of finding another match from any of us are quite slim," Egon added.

Just then, Dr. Katzenberg appeared.  
"I have the lab results here and we have a another match," said the doctor.  
"Really?" asked Ray.  
"Wait a minute doctor, is this for real?" asked Winston.  
"It really is," said Doctor Katzenberg.  
"It's a miracle indeed," said Grace.  
"Which one of us has the match?" asked Jenny.  
Doctor Katzenberg looked over at the paper work and answered, "Mrs. Spengler is the match."  
Jeanie, along with everyone else, with the exception of Christopher and Jessica, who were doing homework became speechless.  
"Wow, I don't believe it," said Ray.  
"Me neither.  
What are the odds of finding two donors in the same day," Winston added.  
"Very rare, and as Ms. Carmine said it is indeed a miracle," said Dr. Katzenberg.  
"It sure is," said Jenny.  
"When can the surgery take place?" asked Ray.  
"I can book the operating room for the day after tomorrow, but not any later than that  
We must do it before Dr. Venkman's levels get too low," Dr. Katzenberg pointed out.  
Jeanie noticed a look upon Dana's face.  
"Dana, what's the matter?  
This is wonderful news for you, Peter has a chance," she said.  
"I know Jeanie, I just don't want to put the burden on to you and Winston," said Dana.  
"Dana, we want to do this.  
"Peter is our family, we want to help him," said Winston.  
"And despite Peter and I have never really gotten along, I care about him," Jeanie added.  
"So you both will do it?" asked Dana.  
"You bet we will."  
"I do it in a heartbeat," Winston added.  
"Thank you both," said Dana, as she gave both Winston and Jeanie a hug.  
"Of course both Mr. Zeddmore and Mrs. Spengler will have to under go physicals and lab work to make sure they're healthy for surgery, Dr. Katzenberg pointed out, And as long as you're both here, we might as well do that now, if that's OK with you."  
"It is." said Winston.  
"I don't mind at all," Jeanie added.

Thankfully, it was a rather slow day at the hospital, so Jeanie, followed by Winston each under went a physical, followed by lab work.  
Afterwards, the two waited, along with everyone else to get the results.  
About an hour or so later, Dr. Katzenberg returned with a somber look on his face.  
A look of worry appeared on the faces of the three ghostbusters, Dana, her parents, Jenny, Grace, and even the kids.  
"It's a very good thing Mr. Zeddmore and Mrs. Spengler did those tests and physicals," said the doctor.  
"Why, what's wrong?" asked Jeanie.  
"Doctor, is there something wrong with Jeanie?" asked Egon.  
"Or Winston?" asked Grace.  
"No, the good news is both Winston and Jeanie are very healthy and well enough to do the surgery.  
However, I just came from checking on Peter and his numbers have decreased by 5% in each kidney," the doctor answered.  
"Oh god!" Dana nearly screamed.  
She then held Oscar and pulled the twins, who were in their car seats close to her.  
"Doctor what does this mean?" asked Ray.  
"We can't wait another day.  
Peter must under go this transplant surgery tomorrow," said Dr. Katzenberg.  
Jeanie and Egon held each other tightly, as Winston did with Grace.  
The doctor advised everyone to head home and get plenty of rest for the big day tomorrow."  
Though Dana wanted to stay with Peter, her parents convinced her to go home and rest.  
After visiting his room and told Peter she loved him and that she would see him in the morning, Dana, Jeanie, Jenny, Grace, the kids, the babies and the three ghostbusters left, but not before telling the doctor which kidney would be donated.  
Based on the test results, Jeanie was to donated the left, while Winston would give his right one.

Once they all arrived the firehouse, so Winston and Jeanie could pack for the operations, but not before picking up an order of Chinese take-out, which everyone just picked, as the thoughts of Peter and the surgeries gave them no appitites.  
During the meal, Grace turned to Winston and said, "Winston, let's get married."  
"Grace, we are getting married.  
I mean we haven't set a date, but what are you saying?" Winston asked.  
"I mean, let's get married tomorrow, before your surgery."  
"Grace, I.."  
Before Winston could say another word, Grace said, "I know, I've had this dream of a traditional wedding.  
In church with all our family and friends, flowers me in a white gown, you wearing a tux.  
But all that matters now is as long it's two of us."  
Winston took Grace's hand and said, "OK then.  
Let's do it.  
Let's get married."  
"I love you Winston."  
"I love you two Grace."  
The couple then shared a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Later on that night, long after Dana, her parents, Oscar, Peter Jr., Tabitha, Jenny, Grace, Christopher, and Jessica left, Winston got what he needed for his stay at the hospital, as did Jeanie in the room she and Egon shared.  
"It's funny, the last time I pack an overnight bag for the hospital was when I had Lila," Jeanie said as she try to lighten the mood.  
"This is different, Egon told her.  
"I know."  
"Are you scared?"  
Mostly for Peter.  
I know it sounds odd for me to say that, but I do."  
"I have a confession to make."  
"What is it?"  
Egon took Jeanie's hand and said, "I'm scared about you going through this.  
I'm grateful what you're doing for Peter, but I'm just scared for you going through this operation."  
"Egon, you heard what the doctor told me, I'm healthy," said Jeanie.  
"I know, but still."  
"I understand you feel that way.  
I'm scared to about what you're thinking and worried about Lila."  
Jeanie and Egon walked to the crib and watched their daughter slept.  
Jeanie gently touched Lila's face with her finger tip and said, "I want to be there for her.  
I have thoughts of us having Mother/daughter times like ballet, shopping for clothes, tea parties, doing each others nails as we talk about boys."  
"And you will," said Egon, holding his wife's hand.  
The two then held each other tight.

Despite no one, with the exception of Lila getting any sleep, the three ghostbusters and Jeanie woke up early and headed to the hospital.  
Once they arrived, they met Dana, her parents, Oscar, Peter Jr, Tabitha, Jenny, Grace, Christopher and Jessica, who had the day off school due to teacher's meeting day.  
A nurse showed up seconds later, who then lead Winston and Jeanie to the pre-op to get themselves ready for the surgeries.  
Moments later, the two were wheeled out of the room on gurnies, wearing gowns and had IV's attached to their arms.  
Just then, two more familiar faces showed up.  
Peter, and Dr. Katzenberg.  
"Jeanie, you're my other donor?" asked Peter, who was also on a gurney as well and had a look of shock over his face.  
"Surprise Dr. Venkman," Jeanie laughed.  
"But how?  
I mean, I was lucky enough to have Winston as a donor.  
"Just pure luck."  
"It is indeed," said Dr. Katzenberg.  
"Excuse me doctor.  
Before the surgeries, there's just one thing I have to do," said Winston.  
At that moment, a gentleman in his late 50's, who was wearing a suit, entered the prep area.  
"Good morning everyone.  
Wonderful to see you Grace, Winston, Jessica Christopher," said the gentleman.  
"Everyone, this is Revrand Patterson from my church, said Grace, He's going to marry Winston and I."  
"That is if it's OK doctor," said Winston.  
"Not at all," said Dr. Katzenberg.  
Winston too Grace's hands in his, and with that the service began.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to witness the union of Grace Marie Carmine and Winston Michael Zeddmore," said Revreand Patterson.  
During the ceremony, there wasn't a single dry eye from anyone in the room, including the doctor.  
After the revreand pronounced Winston and Grace husband and wife, they shared a kiss.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, allow to present Mr. and Mrs. Winston Michael Zeddemore," said Revrenad Patterson.  
Everyone clapped and congradulated the new couple.  
After Dr. Katzenberg dabbed his eyes with a tissue, he said, "Alright everyone.  
It's time."  
Meaning, it was time for the operations to take place.  
A few orderlies came by and each a gurney.  
Before heading to the operating room, Winston held Grace hand and said, "I'll see you later and I love you Mrs. Zeddemore."  
"I love you two Mr. Zeddemore," said Grace, holding back tears.  
"Take care Uncle Winston," said Christopher.  
"We love you Uncle Winston," Jessica added, as the kids gave Winston hugs.  
"Love you to kids," Winston choked back tears, before giving Grace a kiss and headed to the operating room.  
Despite getting emotional, Grace took several deep breaths till the feeling passed, as she held Jessica and Christopher close to her side.

After giving Peter Jr. Tabitha and Oscar a kiss Peter gave Dana a kiss and said with in a highly emotional tone of voice, "I love you all so much."  
"I love you two Peter," wept Dana, has she rubbed Peter's hands and fingers.  
"You kids be good for Nana Pop pop and Mama."  
The orderly then wheeled Peter down the hall to the operating room.  
While Dana could feel tears in her eyes, she held back, in order to keep strong for her children.  
"He's going to be OK sweetheart," said Alice, consoling Dana.  
"Peter's a tough guy, he'll pull through," Ward added.  
Hearing those words put a slight smile onto Dana's face.  
She then hugged her parents.

"Mommy loves you so much Lila.  
You be a good girl for Daddy," said Jeanie, after giving her baby daughter a kiss.  
Egon took Jeanie's hand, kissed her fingers and then kissed her lips.  
"I love you so much," Egon whispered.  
"I love you so much to," Jeanie whispered back.  
She was then taken to the operating room, by an orderly, who was pushing her gurney.  
Egon felt like crying, but did his best to mask his feelings.

"I promise to give updates through out the procederes, said Dr. Katzenberg, Or I'll send one of the staff or nurses to do so.  
"Thank you doctor," Dana spoke.  
"We appreciate that very much," Egon added.  
"Yes, please keep us updated," spoke Grace.  
Dr. Katzenberg then headed to the operating room.  
Shortly after the doctor left, Grace asked for everyone to hold hands as they formed a circle and said prayers for Winston, Peter and Jeanie to wish them well and to be safe during the operations.  
Afterwards, everyone then headed to the waiting room area.  
Now that the surgeries were taking place, there was nothing much anyone can do.  
Nothing that is except for waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

About an hour or so past, since the surgery began.  
As everyone sat in the waiting room, they all did something to keep themselves occupied.  
Ray and Jenny voulenteered to get coffee for everyone at the cafeteria, Jessica and Christopher drew pictures and Grace joined them, Dana feed the twins, with help from her Alice, while Ward played trucks with Oscar and Egon read a book to Lila, who at that moment made a slight face.  
He knew that she needed to be changed judging by the face and the hint of odor.  
Egon took Lila out of her car seat, grabbed the diaper bag, and was about to head out to the car.  
"Egon?" Where are you going?" asked Grace.  
"Lila needs to be changed and there's no table in the men's room, so I'm taking her out to the car.  
I actually did that yesterday," Egon answered.  
"I can take in the ladies room and change her," Jenny offered, who had returned with Ray and several cups of coffee.  
"That's OK, Jenny."  
"Really, it's no trouble at all.  
I take care of my nieces and nephews all the time.  
Plus, I also babysit my neighbor's little girl."  
"Alright then.  
Thank you."  
"Actually Egon, this will be go time to come with Dana and I to the hospital chapel," said Grace.  
"Uh, I really shouldn't.  
Not that I don't want to, it's just I've never been to..pray for," said Egon.  
"I think it could do you good Egon," said Dana.  
"If you insist, I'll come."  
As he handed Lila to Jenny and said, "I'll be back soon Lila.  
You be a good for Jenny," Egon gave his daughter a kiss, handed Jenny the diaper bag and went to join Grace and Dana at the chapel.

When the three arrived, Egon and Grace let Dana go inside first.  
She thanked them and went into the chapel.  
Dana took a seat and began to speak.  
"I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sending out a prayer to you.  
Not for me, but for my husband Peter.  
He's under going a double kidney transplant."  
Tears began to fill Dana's eyes as she went on talking.  
"We're still newly weds, not even a year into marriage.  
We had welcomed twins a boy and a girl into our lives 3 months ago, and he just adopted my son.  
Please, let me make it through and recover.  
I know he may not be perfect, but I love him dearly, and I can not imagine my life without him.  
Thank you.  
Amen."

Dana wiped her eyes, as she exited the chapel and Grace walked in.  
After she took a seat at one of the pews, Grace began to speak.  
"Dear heavenly Father, hear my prayers.  
Not for me, but for my new husband Winston.  
He is undergoing surgery to help save a friend's life.  
We just wed an hour or so ago.  
The two of us grew up together, but lost touch with each for years, until we found one another again.  
He's been wonderful with Jessica and Christopher, as if they were his own, or rather ours.  
Grace felt her eyes water up, as she talked.  
We've just became a family, and I don't want to loss him now.  
As we said in our vows, I want him with me through the good times and bad.  
I want us to grow old together, and share memories I hope we can make.  
So please, look after him and make sure he makes it through.  
Thank you.  
Amen."

As she was leaving the chapel, Grace wiped her eyes with a tissue.  
Egon the took a deep breath and entered.  
After taking a seat in a pew, he spoke.  
"I know I don't really believe in talking to you, but I need you now.  
Not for me, but my wife Jeanie.  
She's under going a transplant surgery to help save my friend's life.  
Jeanie didn't have to do it, but she wanted to, as she is the kindest most generous person I've ever known.  
I never thought I could love anyone until I met her.  
She has taught me things I could never learn in a book.  
To express my feelings, to laugh, to cry."  
Egon felt a lump in his throat as he went on talking.  
"We've been married less than a year, and we have a beautiful baby girl, who needs her Mother.  
Please, watch over her and make sure she pulls through.  
Thank you.  
Amen."  
Egon wept a few tears before he walked out of the chapel.  
When then met Dana and Grace who handed him a tissue.  
"Thank you," Egon said in a raspy voice, as he lifted his glasses and dabbed his eyes.  
The three then headed back to the waiting room.

"Hello my sweethearts," said Dana, as she greeted Peter Jr, Tabitha and Oscar, giving each one of them a hug.  
"How did it go?" Ray asked Grace.  
"We all said prayers for Peter's miracle to happen and it did.  
Now all we can do is pray for the next miracle to happen," Grace answered.  
"I'm sure it will happen."  
"I know it will," said Jenny, as she handed Lila back to Egon and said, "Here she is all changed, clean and dry."  
"Thank you Jenny, I appreciate it dearly, said Egon, as he gave a small smile to his daughter and said, "There's my baby girl."  
"Has the doctor come out?" asked Dana.  
"Not yet," Ray answered.  
Just then, Dr. Katzenberg appeared.  
"Mrs. Zeddemore, Winston's surgery went very well and he's in recovery now," said the doctor.  
"Thank god," said Grace as she broke down with tears of relief and joy as she hugged Christopher and Jessica.  
"You'll be able to see him in a few hours after we move him to a private room."  
"Thank you doctor."  
Grace then gave the doctor a hug for taking care of Winston.  
Dr. Katzenberg then turn his attention to Egon and said, Dr. Spengler, Jeanie's surgery was a successful one as well and she did great.  
Tears of relief trickled down Egon's face as he said, "Thank you doctor.  
This means so much to hear those words.  
He turned his attention to Lila and said, "Mommy's going to be fine baby girl."  
"You can visit Jeanie in a few hours, after we move her to a private room," said Dr. Katzenberg.  
"Thank you again doctor," said Egon, as he wiped his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

"How is Peter?" asked Dana.  
"We had to put him in a semi coma in order to do the procedure, Dr. Katzenberg explained, Afterwards we can do the surgery.  
We'll put the left kidney in first and once we see that it's working properly, we'll put the right one in.  
I'll come back in another hour to give you updated."  
"Thank you for letting me know and for being honest with me."  
"You're welcome Mrs. Venkman."  
The doctor left back for the operating room.  
While everyone was glad to hear that Jeanie and Winston were doing well, they was still a lot of concern over Peter, making the feeling bittersweet.

As another hour or two passed by, Jenny and Ray took Christopher and Jessica, and Oscar along with Dana's parents to the cafeteria to get something to eat, Egon was feeding Lila a bottle, and Dana had just came back from changing the twins, with help from Grace, when Dr. Katzenberg returned.  
"Doctor.  
Are there any updates on Peter?" Dana asked.  
"Yes, so far the left kidney is responding positive in his body and starting to function normally, meaning we're about to place the right one in.  
But we're waiting about an hour, just to make sure the new kidney countinues to function in Peter's body."  
"That's wonderful."  
A huge smile came across Dana's face for the first time in days.  
"I also have some good news for Mrs. Zeddemore and Dr. Spengler.  
Winston and Jeanie have been moved into private rooms and you can now visit them.  
"Terrific," said Grace.  
"I appreciate the news doctor.  
Thank you," said Egon, who then placed Lila back in her car seat.  
At that moment, Ray, Jenny, Christopher, Jessica The Barretts and Oscar returned to the waiting room.  
"Great news everyone, Peter's responding to the left kidney, and he'll be getting the right one put in," said Dana.  
"That's the best news we've heard all day," spoke Ray.  
"Jeanie and Winston are also in private rooms," Grace added.  
"Can we go see Uncle Winston Auntie Grace?" asked Jessica.  
"Can we please?" added Christopher.  
"Of course we can," Grace answered.  
The doctor then lead Grace, Christopher and Jessica to see Winston, and Egon, along with Lila to Jeanie's room.

Winston was in his room, lying in bed, when he was awoken by a noise.  
It was knocking at the door, which opened and the doctor along with Grace, Jessica and Christopher walked in.  
"Hey everyone," said Winston in a sleepy voice.  
"Hello husband," said Grace, as she took his hand.  
"Hello wife."  
The two kissed, which made Jessica and Christopher giggle.  
"How are you feeling?" Grace asked.  
"I bit sore, but I'll pull through, Winston answered, How's Peter?"  
"He's in a slight coma for the transplant, but so far his new left kidney seems to be functioning well, the doctor explained, and I have some good news for you to Winston.  
You pulled through the surgery well and with about a week or two worth of rest, you'll be able to get back to living the way you were.  
"So Uncle Winston's going to be OK?" asked Christopher.  
"Even though he has one kidney?" added Jessica.  
"Of course kids, there are people who are actually bon with one kidney, but live normal lives, said Dr. Katzenberg, I'll let you all enjoy your time together.  
Winston I'll check on you after Peter's surgery is completed."  
Winston Grace and the kids thanked the doctor shortly before he left the room.  
"So, what have you kids been up to?" Winston asked his now niece and nephew with a smile on his face.  
"Ray and Jenny took us to get burgers for lunch," said Christopher.  
"And ice cream," Jessica added.  
"And they spent most of the time in the waiting room doing arts and crafts," said Grace.  
"Sounds like you both had a busy day," said Winston.  
Despite the pain, Winston couldn't help but smile as he heard the kids and Grace speak, as he now had a family of his own.

Meanwhile, Jeanie was in her room, fast asleep in bed, when there was a knock at the door.  
The sound caused her to wake up.  
"Come in," she said in groggy voice.  
Egon and Lila entered the room.  
"Hi.  
How are you feeling?" Egon asked, as he approached Jeanie's bed, and kissed her on the forehead.  
"A bit sore and little tired, but waking up and seeing you two is the most wonderful sight ever.  
Egon took Lila out of her seat and said to Jeanie, "Someone wants to say hi."  
He placed Lila closer to Jeanie, who said, "Hi sweetie.  
I wish I can hold you, but not for about two weeks."  
Jeanie planted a kiss on Lila's face, causing the baby to smile.  
Just then, Dr. Katzenberg entered the room.  
"I see you've awoken Mrs. Spengler, he said, How are you feeling?"  
"Kind of tired and slightly sore, but other than that, I'm fine." Jeanie answered.  
"You did very well during the surgery and in about two weeks with proper rest, you can go on living a regular life as you did before.  
However, I don't recommend you getting pregnant again."  
Jeanie went into shock hearing those words.  
"Why is that doctor?" she asked.  
"Jeanie, while you are healthy, you did go through major surgery, and because of that, carrying a baby can put you and the child at risk for health issues."  
I'm very sorry Jeanie, but you can't have anymore children," said Dr. Katzenberg.  
Jeanie was left speechless, while Egon asked, "Doctor, how serious are the risks?"  
"High blood pressure, irregular heart beat and mumers, organ issues, which can lead to premature births," said Dr. Katzenberg.  
"How do you feel about this Jeanie?" Egon asked.  
"Doctor, can Egon and I talk about this in private?" Jeanie asked, in almost a whisper.  
"Of course.  
I have to get back to Peter in the operating room.  
I'll see you after the surgery is over," said the doctor as he left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm so sorry Egon," said Jeanie as she wept.  
"What is there to be sorry for?" Egon asked.  
"That I can't give you another child."  
Egon took Jeanie's hand and said, "What matters to me now is that you're here and doing great.  
I can't imagine a life without you or Lila in it.  
And if were meant to have one child, then we're blessed."  
Jeanie tears faded as she looked into Lila's big brown eyes and smile.  
"We are blessed," she said.  
Jeanie touched Lila's cheek with her finger tip, carefully leaned forward and kiss the baby, before giving one to Egon.

Another hour or so later, everyone (including Grace and the kids and Egon and Lila, who let Winston and Jeanie rest) were back in the waiting room.  
Hoping to get an update on Peter.  
Just then, Doctor Katzenberg appeared.  
"The surgery was a success.  
The right kidney is responding to Peter's body and he's out of the coma," said the doctor.  
The room was filled with cheers as well as tears as relief and joy from Dana.  
"Thank you doctor.  
Thank you so much for everything," she said, giving the doctor a hug, after giving hugs to her parents and Oscar.  
"Did you hear that little ones?  
Daddy's going to be OK," Dana said to Peter Jr. and Tabitha, who babbled and giggled.  
"Since Peter had intense surgery, only Dana can go back to see him today.  
The rest of you can visit him tomorrow," said Dr. Katzenberg.  
"That's understandable doctor," spoke Jenny.  
"Can we visit Jeanie and Winston?" asked Ray.  
"Yes, but only a few visitors at a time and short ones as well, as they both need their rest, said the doctor, Mrs. Venkman, I'll come get you later when Peter moves into a private room."

Later on, while everyone went to visit Winston and Jeanie, with the exception of Dana, Oscar, the twins and the Barretts who waited for the doctor to take her to see Peter.  
When Dr. Katzenberg return, he lead Dana down a hallway to Peter's room.  
The doctor slowly opened the door and Dana entered.  
She saw Peter, who was hooked up to several machines as he was lying in his bed.  
Dana quietly walked up to him, stroked his hair and kissed his forehead, which caused Peter to open his eyes.  
"I must be in heaven.  
I'm looking at an angel," said Peter in a whisper tone of voice.  
"No Peter, you're alive and doing great," said Dana, who had a new batch of tears in her eyes.  
"You indeed made it through the surgery with flying colors Peter, said the doctor.  
"How are Winston and Jeanie?" asked Peter.  
"They're both doing well," Dana answered.  
"And the kids.  
I want to see the kids."  
"You can see them and everyone else tomorrow.  
Right now, it's been a long day for you and all of us.  
"What's most important is that you're going to be well again."  
Dr. Katzenberg then said before leaving the room, "I'll come back and check on you later Peter.  
Right now, I'll let you two have some time together."  
After the doctor walked out, Peter spoke.  
"I have a confession to make, he said with tears in his eyes, I was more scared of if anything happened to me and leaving you, Oscar, Peter Jr, and Tabitha behind, than having this surgery."  
"But all went well, and you're going to stay with us for a long time, said Dana, As you told me after we got back together, you lost me once and you were not going to lose me again.  
That is exactly how I feel.  
Peter, I love you so much."  
"I love you to Dana."  
The two then kissed.

An hour later, everyone left the hospital.  
Ray had invited them all back to the firehouse for dinner, but only Jenny, Grace, Christopher and Jessica came by as the Barretts took a sleepy Oscar, Peter Jr. and Tabitha back home.  
After a dinner of leftover Chinese takeout, Jessica and Christopher grew tired from the long day.  
Ray volenterred to take them home as he was spending the night at Jenny's.  
He figured Egon wanted time to himself with his daughter.  
After the five left, Egon gave Lila a bath, changed and put her to bed or rather tried to, as Lila stared to cry, when Egon placed her in the crib.  
He took her out of the crib and said,"What's the matter baby girl?  
Do you miss Mommy? he asked, I do to."  
Indeed something was off.  
Before putting Lila in the crib, Jeanie would always sing to the baby.  
Usually 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' or 'Hush Little Baby'  
Though he never was much of a singer or familiar with lalabies, Egon held Lila in his arms as he came up with a song.  
"Hush little Lila, Daddy's here  
Please don't you cry, another tear  
I love you so much sweet baby girl, you and Mommy are my whole world  
I'll always keep you in my heart  
Forever, until the day we part."  
Lila stopped crying and fell asleep in his arms.  
While still holding Lila, Egon went to the closet and with one free hand, took out one of Jeanie's shirts and wrapped it around Lila like a blanket.  
He then placed her on the bed, the took a few of his own shirts out of the closet and made a make shift 'nest bed' on Jeanie's side, which he then placed Lila inside.  
While she slept, Egon took a shower, changed into his pajamas, which were dark grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt, as he didn't want to wake up Lila opening and closing drawers.  
He then got another shirt of Jeanie's out of the closet and placed it onto his pillow.  
Egon carefully got into bed, leaned over to kiss Lila and whispered, "Sleep tight baby girl.  
He then laid down on the bed and took hold of his daughter's tiny hand. 


	11. Chapter 11

Dana had feed Peter Jr. and Tabitha, before giving each of them a bath, getting them changed and dressed, and then placing them in their cribs for the night.  
"Sleep tight my little angles," said Dana, as she gently kissed Peter Jr. and Tabitha on the cheek.  
Dana then joined her parents and Oscar for dinner, though she didn't really eat much, as all Dana had here mind was Peter.  
When the meal was completed, Ward and Alice cleared the table and did the dishes, while Dana went to get Oscar ready for bed.  
He had a bath, was changed and dressed into his pajamas.  
"Ready for bed little man?" Dana asked.  
"Can't sleep without Papa," Oscar answered.  
"Oh I think I know what you mean.  
You and Papa have a special routine for bedtime.  
"Uh-uh."  
"Let's see if Mommy can do it as good as Papa."  
Dana then lifted Oscar in her arms and pretend to fly him through the hallway to his bedroom.  
"Here comes Super Oscar.  
Coming to save the day," she said.  
Oscar laughed as Dana 'flew' him until he landed softly in his bed.  
"Now did Mommy do that as good as Papa does it?" Dana asked.  
"Yea," said Oscar, who was still giggling.  
"I'm glad."  
"But I do miss Papa," said Oscar.  
"I miss him to," said Dana, as tears fell from her eyes.  
"Mama sad," spoke Oscar.  
"Yes I am sad.  
But Papa is going to get better."  
Dana tucked Oscar into bed and read him a story, though Oscar fell fast asleep before Dana got to the last page.  
"Good night sweetheart," she whispered, as Dana kissed Oscar's forehead and quietly walked out the room, not to wake him.

When she returned to the living room, Dana settled on the couch, next to Ward, who was reading a book.  
"Here, maybe this will calm your nerves," said Alice, as she handed her daughter a cup of tea.  
"Thanks Mom," spoke Dana, as she accepted the tea.  
Alice sat down on a chair, with a cup for herself and said, "Dana, we know you're worried about Peter, but try not to be so on edge on about."  
"I haven't said anything about being on edge," said Dana.  
"No, but I can sense it."  
"Your Mother's right.  
A parent's job to think of their child is never ending, even when the child grows up," Ward pointed out.  
"I'm trying my best to be strong for the kids, but it's very hard," said Dana, as she sipped her tea.  
"Sweetheart, it's hard to be strong in a situation like this, but you can't over worry yourself, otherwise you'll become unwell to."  
"I know, but just see Peter lying there, he looked so weak."  
Dana began to cry as Ward hugged her.  
"He's going to be OK," he said.  
"You Father's right.  
Peter's a tough man," said Alice.  
"I think I'm going to call it a night," said Dana.  
She said good night to her parents and went into her bedroom.  
Dana took a shower, then changed into a pair of light grey sweatpants and one of Peter's shirts, which smelled like him.  
"Good night Peter," she whispered as she cried herself to sleep.

That night at a dinner of soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, Grace, Jessica and Christopher held hands, and prayed for hoping Winston, Jeanie and Peter have a speedy and healthy recovery and to watched over.  
After they ate, the three of them played a board game of Chutes and Ladders (Grace's pick.)  
About an hour or so later, Christopher and Jessica got washed up and ready for bed.  
Before heading to their rooms to go to sleep, Christopher asked, "Auntie Grace, since you and Uncle Winston are now married, is he going to live with us?"  
"He sure is," Grace answered.  
"I wish he was here with us now," said Jessica.  
"Me to sweetheart.  
Me to."  
"Maybe before he comes to stay here, we should get the apartment ready," Christopher suggested.  
"Yeah, like do some painting, clean it up," Jessica added.  
"That's a great idea you two, said Grace, When we visit Uncle Winston tomorrow, we should start making a list of what we have to do before he moves in.  
And maybe, we can even fix up your bedrooms as well."  
"Alright," said Jessica.  
"Way cool," added Christopher.  
For the first time in hours, Grace smiled.  
"I know you two are excited, but let's go to bed now.  
We have to get to the hospital early to see Uncle Winston," she said to the kids.  
Jessica and Christopher headed to their rooms.  
Grace tucked each one of them in, gave them each a kiss on the forehead and said goodnight to Christopher and Jessica.

Once the kids were fast asleep, Grace jumped into a quick shower and got dressed for bed.  
As tired as she was, Grace could not sleep, so she read a book for awhile, but not before placing Winston's jacket, which he left at the apartment a few days ago, on the other side of the bed.  
Grace placed her book on the night stand next to the bed and picked up a photo that was inside a frame.  
The photo was of her, Winston and the kids taken at the Central Park Zoo a few months ago.  
All four of them had big smiles on their faces.  
And while the photo was a happy one, Grace's eyes began to water up.  
"Our first night as a family, but we're apart," she whispered through tears.  
Just then, the door opened.  
In the door way, were Christopher and Jessica.  
Grace wiped her eyes, looked at her niece and nephew and asked, "Are you two OK?  
Did you have a nightmare?"  
"We're fine Auntie Grace, but we're worry about you not having Uncle Winston here," Christopher answered.  
"Can we stay with you tonight?" asked Jessica.  
"Of course you can," Grace answered.  
Jessica and Christopher then entered the room and climbed into bed, each taking a side, after Grace moved to the middle, after putting on Winston's jacket.  
She wrapped her arms around each of the kids and said goodnight to them as the three drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, even though it was Saturday, Grace, Christopher, Jessica, Egon, Lila, Dana, her parents, her parents, Tabitha, Peter Jr., Ray and Jenny were all up bright and early and headed to the hospital.  
Doctor Katzenberg had the weekend off, to attend a family event, so taking his place was Dr. Michael Glassman, a gentleman in his late 50's, who was taking care of Peter, Winston and Jeanie.  
Dr. Glassman shared great news with everyone.  
Both Jeanie and Winston are doing great, even sitting up in chairs.  
The one though that the doctor was very surprised with recuperation was Peter.  
Not only was he sitting up as well, but was very alert and was very hungry, as he requested an actual meal not liquids for breakfast.  
"That's wonderful," spoke Dana.  
"Can we visit them?" asked Ray.  
"We have to run a few tests on Mr. Zeddemore, Dr. Venkman and Mrs. Spengler.  
That will take about an hour.  
You can see them afterwards," said Dr. Glassman.  
Sure enough, an hour later, everyone was allow to visit.  
Dana, Grace and Egon would be the first to see their husbands and wife, while Ray, Jenny, and the Barretts would visit awhile later.

Winston was sitting up in a chair, reading the paper and having a glass of OJ, when there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in," he called.  
Winston looked up and a smile appeared onto his face as he saw Grace, followed by Christopher and Jessica walked in.  
"Good morning Mrs. Zeddemore," Winston said with a laugh.  
And for the first time in days, Grace laughed herself and said, "Good morning Mr. Zeddemore," as she gave her new husband a kiss.  
Christopher and Jessica giggled at the sight.  
"Well, what do we have here?" asked Winston.  
"Hi Uncle Winston, " said Christopher.  
"We're glad you're feeling better Uncle Winston," Jessica added.  
"I'm doing a lot better now that you're all here," said Winston.  
Each of the kids then took turns carefully giving him a hug, not to disturbe his insession area.  
"Now I feel really better."  
"We have something for you Uncle Winston," said Jessica.  
"We made you get well cards," Christopher added.  
"Thank you guys.  
I'm going to put these next to my bed," said Winston as he tried to get up.  
"Allow me," spoke Grace, as she put the art work on the dresser next to the bed.  
"Auntie Grace said you're going to be living with us now," said Christopher.  
"So we want to get the house ready for you," Jessica added.  
"Just a few touch up," said Grace.  
"That's great.  
And once I feel 100% better, I'll lend a hand," said Winston.  
"We can't wait till you're home with us Uncle Winston," said Jessica.  
"But what about the firehouse?" asked Christopher.  
"It will be like Peter.  
I'll go there in the morning, then I'll come home afterwards," Winston answered.  
"Of course kids, Uncle Winston does work a different schedule than I do, so he could be on call at anytime as well," Grace pointed.  
"What's important right now is the three of you, said Winston, My family."  
Grace took Winston's hand with a smile, and he smiled back.  
"By the way, I have great news.  
Jeanie and Peter are doing well," she said.  
"Now that makes me feel a whole lot better," said Winston.

A few doors down, Jeanie was sitting up in a chair reading a book, when there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in," she called out.  
The door opened and a smile appeared on her face, when she saw Egon and Lila.  
"Morning," spoke Egon as he entered.  
"Good morning, said Jeanie, I missed you both."  
"So did we."  
Egon and Jeanie kissed, then Egon took Lila out of her stroller, for Jeanie to see her.  
Hello sweetpea, I wish I can hold you, but I can't for the next few weeks," said Jeanie, as she planted kisses on the baby's face, causing Lila to giggle.  
"How are you feeling since yesterday?" Egon asked.  
"A lot better thank you," Jeanie answered.  
I mean also about you know..what the doctor said."  
Jeanie sighed and answered, "Right now I still have mixed emotions about it."  
"That was my fault to bring it up.  
I won't go on anymore," said Egon.  
"That's OK.  
What matters now is we got through this and I'm here."  
I do have great news.  
Winston and Peter are doing great," said Egon.  
"That makes me feel a lot better to hear that," said Jeanie.  
Egon pulled chair over with one hand, closer to the bed, while holding Lila in the other and sat down next to Jeanie, as the two looked over at each other and their baby daughter with love.

In a few rooms away, Peter had just finished eating when he heard a knock at the door, as he was moving his bed tray table away.  
"Come in," he said.  
A huge smile appeared across his face Dana entered the room, along with Oscar, and the twins, who she pushed in a stroller.  
"Papa!" yelled a very happy Oscar, as raced to Peter.  
Peter carefully shifted his body to the side of the bed.  
"Up Papa up!" spoke Oscar.  
"Sorry sweetie, but Papa can't pick you up now," Dana pointed out.  
"No, but I can hug him.  
Dana, put him on the bed," said Peter.  
Dana lifted Oscar up to the bed, placed him down next to Peter, who gave him a big hug.  
"I miss you Papa," said Oscar.  
"I miss you to little man.  
But I'll be home soon, to with you and Mommy, and your brother and your sister," said Peter.  
Dana then picked up Oscar off the bed, but not before giving a kiss to Peter.  
"I'm so glad you're doing well," she said.  
"I feel like a million bucks again, said Peter, Maybe not quite a million but close to it."  
Dana then placed the twins on the bed, so Peter can see them, and gave each one of them a kiss.  
"The doctor told us that Jeanie and Winston are doing great as well," said Dana.  
"Now I feel even better than just a few moments ago," said Peter.


	13. Chapter 13

Winston, Jeanie and Peter remained in the hospital for the rest of the week.  
Normally, patients who are undergo organ transplants whether it's the recipient or the donor have extended stays, however, the doctors were impressed by the three's recovery, that not only were Winston and Jeanie, but Peter were released earlier than excepted.  
Ray, Jenny, Egon, Dana, Grace, along with Christopher and Jessica couldn't be more happier with this news.  
Of course though, Peter, Jeanie and Winston were told to take it easy, as they all went through major surgery, which also meant no ghostbusting for Winston and Peter, until they were given the approval by the doctor.  
Ray had suggested that with everything going on, that the team should take an extended break.  
After Winston, Jeanie and Peter were discharged from the hospital, there was a small welcome home gathering at the firehouse, which also included Grace's parents, and Jeanie's parents, who came in to lend a hand.  
When the party came to an end, everyone went their seprate ways.  
Peter headed for home with Dana, her parents, Oscar and the twins, Winston also went to his new 'home' and family along with Grace, her folks, Christopher and Jessica, and Ray planned on staying with Jenny, so that Jeanie's parents could the room, while they stayed at the firehouse with her, Egon and Lila.

It had been a few days since Winston had moved in with Grace and the kids.  
On this day, her parents had taken Christopher and Jessica to the park, so Grace and Winston could have sometime together.  
The two were sitting on the couch together and just holding each other.  
"What are you thinking of?" Grace asked, when she noticed a look on Winston's face.  
"I'm just thinking about how much of a miracle it was for Peter to recover, but also how fast this all happened," Winston answered.  
"How what happened?"  
"The fact that the two of us are sitting here married, husband and wife.  
Not even two weeks ago, I was single and now I have a family."  
"How do you feel about it?"  
"I feel lucky."  
"Me to.  
I can't wait to spent the rest of my life with you."  
"Me to.  
I love you Grace."  
"I love you to Winston."  
The two shared a kiss.  
"You know, I never had a real family, said Winston, My Father left before I was born and my Mother died when I was not even a year old.  
It was just my Grandmother and I."  
"I know, and I think she did a wonderful job raising you and making you the man you are today," said Grace.  
"Thank you."  
The two were about to share another kiss when Christopher and Jessica raced to Grace and Winston.  
"Auntie Grace Uncle Winston we're back," said Christopher.  
"Granny and Grampy took us to Central Park and the zoo and we had a great time!" Jessica added.  
"Judging by the looks on your faces, you two did have a great day," said Grace with a laugh.  
Winston smiled as he said to the kids, "Tell us all about your day."

Back at the firehouse, while her parents ran some errands, Egon took Lila into the lab with him, so Jeanie could get some rest.  
At some point, Jeanie got to get a glass of water.  
As she passed the lab, Jeanie heard the sound of a baby giggling.  
She quietly opened the door to see Egon, not at work but playing peek-a-boo with Lila.  
"Where did Lila go? asked Egon, as he uncovered his face and said, Peek-a-boo," causing Lila to laugh and kicked her tiny legs.  
Egon covered his face as he said, "Uh-oh, bye-bye Daddy."  
He uncovered his face and said, "Peek-a-boo," once again to Lila who laughed.  
Jeanie found herself giggling as well.  
Never in a million years did she imagine Egon playing with a baby, let alone speak mushy baby talk.  
"I see you're traded your work for a game of peek-a-boo," Jeanie laughed.  
Egon looked in her direction and asked, "How long have you been standing there?"  
"Just a few minutes.  
I was on my way to get a glass of water."  
"I'll get it for you.  
It almost time for Lila's bottle anyway."  
While he went to get the glass of water and bottle, Egon placed Lila on the bed by Jeanie.  
Jeanie took Lila's tiny hands and kissed her little fingers as she said, "Mommy missed you so much.  
I can't wait to hold you again."  
Just then, Egon returned with the glass of water, which he gave to Jeanie and bottle for Lila, that he fed to her.  
As the two sat together on the bed, Jeanie asked, Egon, are you ashamed of me?"  
Egon looked at his wife and said, "Why would I be ashamed of you?  
If anything I'm proud of you and thankful that you saved Peter's life."  
"I mean are you disappointed in me that I can't give you another baby?"  
Egon placed the bottle down, burped Lila and said to Jeanie, "I'm not ashamed of disappointed at all.  
If we're only meant to have one child, that's our life plan.  
We can always adopt if we want another one."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, if that's alright with you."  
"It is."  
"Jeanie, no matter what comes into our path, I will never stop loving you or Lila."  
"I feel the same way about Lila and you as well Egon.  
I love you both so much."  
Egon and Jeanie kissed then put Lila down for a nap, with the help of Egon's luluaby, which Jeanie thought was beautiful.

Meanwhile, at the Venkaman household, Dana was giving the twins a bath, and her parents were cooking dinner, as Peter rested on the couch while he read to Oscar, who was curled up beside him.  
At that moment, Dana entered the living room, holding a twin in each hand.  
"Let me take one," said Peter, as he was about to get up off the couch.  
"That's OK, besides the doctor said no lifting or holding anything more than ten pounds for the next few weeks," Dana pointed.  
"If you say so."  
Dana then noticed a look on Peter's face.  
She carefully sat down on the couch next to him and Oscar, while balancing Peter Jr. and Tabitha in her arms.  
"What wrong?" she asked.  
"I know I should be happy I'm alive.  
And I'm forever grateful for what Winston and Jeanie did for me, but I feel helpless.  
Like I'm not being there for you and the kids."  
"Peter, you just went through major life-saving surgery.  
The doctor wants you to rest up and take it easy for awhile."  
"This operation has taught me something."  
"What is it?"  
"It was as if I was taking life, you, the kids, and my teammates for granted.  
Just before going into surgery, I made a promise to myself that I will be there more for everyone."  
Dana took Peter's hand and spoke, "Peter, you've always been there for everyone.  
At a young age, you took more care of your Mother than you took care of yourself.  
You're there for your team, and you're always here for the kids, including your step-child and you're here for me.  
And we all appreciate and love you for it.  
You may not show it at times, but I do see it."  
Peter smiled and said, "What did I do to deserve a wonderful woman like you?"  
He then covered Oscar's eyes and said, "You may not what to see this little guy," as he gave Dana a kiss.  
Peter was indeed a very lucky man.  
Not just to survive a serious operation, but that he had family and friends who were there for him, appreciated and loved him.

The End 


End file.
